Un adorno para el pelo
by Ucchan Amehayashi
Summary: Una pequeña escena entre Sanosuke y Megumi que podría ocurrir una mañana cualquiera muy temprano, a primera hora. Capitulo único.


Un adorno para el pelo  
  
Las vendas de la mano le apretaban. Si, le iba a decir eso, que las vendas apretaban demasiado y q tenia ponérselas mejor. Aunque quizás no fuera una buena idea, le podía salir con aquello que debían de estar apretadas para que los huesos se arreglarán bien. Seguramente sería verdad, pero siempre le pareció una excusa para poder hacerle daño. Fuera lo que fuera no iba a servir.  
  
¿Qué estaban muy sucias y no sería higiénico?. A ella le encantaba dar la lata con lo de la higiene, y eso si era verdad después de todo. Se habían mojado y después de jugar toda la noche habían terminado por ensuciarse mucho. Todo porque la mesa de juego había terminado empapada de sake cuando aquel idiota había tirado la jarra al perder todo su dinero. Jeje , esa había sido una buena noche si señor, después de verla podía acercarse al Akabeko y pagar algunas de sus deudas.  
  
Un momento,...¡esa de allí es ella!. ¿Pero a donde se supone que va tan temprano?, hoy no es su día de consulta y no suele ir de visita a domicilio a estas horas, ni siquiera parece que lleve el material. Será mejor que la siga, apenas ha amanecido y aún puede haber algún indeseable suelto. Si, si, es mucho mejor que la siga y ya puestos averiguar a donde va.   
  
¿Habrá quedado con alguien?. Aunque...¿quién iba a ser el infeliz que querría citarse con ella? Además de que no son horas para eso, vamos, creo yo que no son horas para algo así...., ¿con quién iba a estar liada?, ¿con el repartidor de leche?. Al menos que la hubieran citado por algo de su pasado,...., podría ser algún socio de su jefe cuando lo del trafico de opio. Quizás la estén chantajeando. Desde luego lo mejor es seguirla si, esa idiota podría dejar que la enredaran otra vez. Me necesita.  
  
Esta entrando en la calle del mercadillo, no es lo que se dice un sitio muy adecuado para un chantaje. Y tampoco para una cita, la mayoría de los vendedores son viejos y casados, y cada uno mas feo que el anterior. Nuca se rebajaría a tanto. Espera,.. ¿se pone a mirar los puestos?. ¡Ha venido a comprar!, yo aquí preocupándome por ella y sólo ha venido de compras,....seré idiota. Pues ahí se queda, no pienso perder un segundo mas detrás de esa tonta. Si señor, que otro le aguante sus costumbres extrañas, mira que venir a estas horas a comprar..., apenas están montando los puestos aún. ¡Rara!  
  
¿Y qué es lo que habrá venido a comprar?. Se ha detenido delante del puesto de ropa. Quizás quiera comprarse un kimono nuevo, casi siempre lleva el mismo, no le vendría mal uno nuevo, ver a Kaoru con tantos kimonos distintos debe ser duro para ella. La ropa es muy importante para las mujeres, si tienen menos que sus amigas eso les hace sentir mal. Y además Kaoru siempre los usas con esos estampados, y el suyo es solo liso......¿Cuánto costará un kimono? Quizás con lo que gané anoche,.....no, antes están las deudas del Akabeko.  
  
Parece que le ha gustado uno rojo con unos pájaros oscuros bordados. Desde luego tiene buen gusto, un kimono rojo le quedaría muy bien. Y con un kimono así quizás dejaría de llevar esa vieja especie de bata azul de boticario. No es que le quede mal, nada le quedaría mal, pero es un delito que siempre algo que le tape la figura así.   
  
Y rojo,..., un color fantástico para ella, como sus labios. ¿Será un color natural o maquillaje? Parece natural, pero con las mujeres nunca se sabe...., aunque si es maquillaje no se como se las arregla para llevarlo siempre. Supongo que no lo sabré si no se lo pregunto, o lo compruebo. ¿Me mataría si se los toco?,.....¿o la beso?  
  
Uy, se está alejando. Eso me pasa por despistarme pensando idioteces, casi la pierdo. Umm, al final no compró el kimono, o no le ha terminado de gustar o era demasiado caro. Lastima.  
  
¿En que se ha detenido ahora?, ¿en una de cacharros de cocina?. Ah no, va a la de lado, la que está llena de esas cosas que se ponen para arreglarse. ¡Mujeres!, la de dinero que gastarán en esas tonterías. ¿Qué ha cogido?, parece algo para recogerse el pelo, como se llaman, ..¿un tocado?, ¿un pasador?. ¿Cómo estaría con el pelo recogido?. Siempre la he visto con su melena negra y brillante suelta. Un pelo tan largo debe ser difícil de recoger, aunque kaouru también lo tiene largo y casi siempre lo lleva recogido.   
  
A mi me gusta que lleve el pelo suelto, le da un toque distinto al resto de mujeres,....casi salvaje,.. felino. Le va muy bien con esos ojos de gata que tiene. Pero si se recogiera el pelo se le vería el cuello...., como el peinado que llevaba Yumi.   
  
Vaya, parece que tampoco va a comprarlo. Esta vez tuvo que ser por el precio, le está echando miradas de reojo al puesto y se la ve un poco triste. Al final va a dejar la calle del mercado y no compró nada. Eso es lo que yo llamo un paseo en balde, son ganas de perder el tiempo. ¿Irá de nuevo a la clínica? Aún podría acercarme a pedirle que me cambie las vendas y que me cure de nuevo la mano con esos dedos tan suaves suyos que...  
  
No, no es el camino a la clínica, parece que va en dirección al río. Si sigue así va a hacer pasearme por toda la ciudad. Bueno, aún es temprano y no tengo nada mejor que hacer, el día acaba de empezar.  
  
------  
  
Había pasado una noche espantosa. No había dormido bien y además la despertaron en mitad de la noche para atender el nacimiento del quinto hijo del alfarero,...no se en que estarían pensando teniendo tanta familia con los ingresos que tenían. Al menos esta vez si había ido bien y fue relativamente rápido. Le dolían los huesos solo de pensar en cuando les nació el cuarto, eso si que fue una autentica tortura.  
  
Pero la noche había empezado mal desde antes, desde que fue a cenar en el dojo Kamiya con Kenshin, Kaoru y Yahiko. Llevaba preparada una buena regañina para el cabeza hueca de Sanosuke, ...que ya debería de haberse pasado para otra revisión de la mano. Y el muy desconsiderado ni siquiera se presentó. Kenshin no le supo decir donde se había metido, o mas bien no se lo quiso decir.   
  
Lo mas seguro es que estuviera por ahí de borrachera o perdiendo todo su dinero jugando con los amigotes. ¿Cómo podía ser alguien tan inconsciente?. Seguro que terminaría metiéndose en otra pelea. Y claro, luego a la que le tocaría curarle sería a ella. Casi parecía que lo hacía a posta solo para darle trabajo.   
  
El muy cretino, podía dar gracias de que aún era joven y que tenía ese cuerpo fuerte, ágil, esbelto y..., bueno ¡en fin!, que aún se recuperaba con facilidad. Si seguía así algún día se haría algo irreparable, y ya había estado muy cerca con lo de la mano.  
  
El encontrar, casi al amanecer a la vuelta de la casa del alfarero, a Kenshin mientras barría en la puerta del dojo no le había puesto de mejor humor. Como casi siempre Kenshin había terminado hablando de su kaoru-dono, que si ella esto, que si ella aquello...sigh. Si no se decidían pronto iba a tener q ser ella misma quien les diera un empujón, sería menos doloroso si al menos su relación fuera oficial.  
  
Para rematar Sanosuke no había dado señales de vida en toda la noche. Podía estar durmiendo en aquel cuchitril que el llamaba su casa, pero lo dudaba. Ese tarambana aún estaría de juerga, seguro. Quizás incluso estuviera de..., no, no tenía dinero para eso. Y aunque lo tuviera antes tendría que saldarla cuenta kilométrica en el Akabeko. Tenían demasiada paciencia con él en el restaurante.   
  
Estaba muy cansada, pero poco antes de llegar a la clínica decidió que mejor se daba una vuelta para despejarse. Si se acostaba no podría dormir de todos modos, al rato tendría que levantarse de nuevo y seguro que otra vez se podría a darle vueltas en la cabeza. Pero claro, eso solo le pasaba por tonta, por pensar en cosas que no tenía sentido y que nunca lo tendrían. ¿Y que ella no quería que lo tuviera?....  
  
Su madre le dijo una vez que no valía la pena preocuparse de las cosas antes de que ocurrieran. Tenía razón, como siempre. Darse un paseo era lo mejor que podía hacer. Ya descansaría mas tarde, quizás después de la comida. Es cuando menos pacientes solía haber.  
  
¿Y a donde podía ir tan temprano? Al dojo de nuevo no, no tenía ganas de ver mas miraditas y sonrisas. ¿Quizás a la calle del mercado?. Ya deberían de estar montándolo, quizás hubiera alguna tienda ya abierta que mereciera la pena.  
  
El kimono la fascinó nada mas verlo. Se parecía mucho a uno que había tenido su madre. Recordaba lo bien que le quedaba y lo guapa que se veía con él. Aunque quizás fuera algo excesivo para ella, nunca se solía arreglar tanto. Nunca tenía tiempo para ello, ni con que arreglarse claro. Si llevara algo así seguro q no parecería ella. Je, casi merecería la pena con tal de ver la cara de los demás al verla, seguro que a Sanosuke le daba algo. Luego podría ser mala y tomarle el pelo. Era tan divertido.  
  
Ni se preocupó en preguntar el precio, estaría seguro fuera de sus posibilidades. No se podía permitir algo así cuando casi todos sus pacientes apenas tenían con que pagarla. Al menos siempre le quedaba soñar....  
  
Ya casi estaba a punto de irse cuando lo vio. Era precioso, un trabajo de artesanía finísimo. Las golondrinas y las flores rojas casi parecían de verdad. Y las hojitas de las ramas...casi parecía de jade. Una maravilla. No llevaba un adorno así desde que era una niña. Casi había perdido la costumbre,.....bueno, hasta ella se merecía un capricho de vez en cuando, ¿no?.   
  
Pues si, al final si eran de jade. Quedaban muy bonitas, pero demasiado caro, una pena, realmente una pena. ¿Y si aún asi....?. No, si se gastaba ese dinero luego se sentiría culpable. Quién sabe, quizás algún día...., sigh, mas valía resignarse. No volvería a encontrar algo tan bonito. Que le iba a hacer, la vida era dura, al menos tenía salud. Salud y mucho trabajo por hacer, un rodeo por la orilla del río y sería mejor que ya regresará. Holgazanear no era propio de ella.  
  
......  
  
El río era tan relajante como siempre. Era una pena no vivir mas cerca de él. Oírlo fluir le ayudaría a dormir por las noches. Un momento,....ese reflejo,...¿alguien la estaba siguiendo?. Esa silueta, ese peinado....... ¡Sanosuke! . ¿Y ese cabeza hueca a que jugaba ahora? Una cosa era que perdiera el tiempo deambulando por la clínica con excusas y la observará mientras trabajaba, pero aquello...., ¿cuanto tiempo hacía que la seguía? Se iba a enterar ese.  
  
- Y bien, ¿esto va a durar mucho mas o ya te aburriste de espiarme?  
  
¡Rayos!, ¿cómo se dio cuenta?, se que no he hecho ningún ruido. ¿Tendrá de verdad orejas de zorro?!  
  
- ¿Y quién te está espiando?, ¿es que ya no se puede pasear por la orilla del río en esta ciudad?. No sabía que fuera tuyo, ¿lo heredaste de alguien junto con tu carácter encantador?  
  
- Muy gracioso, así que solo paseabas.....ya. No es muy temprano para ti. ¿Te caíste del futón o te han desahuciado de esa pocilga que llamas casa? Si me sigues para que te deje dormir en la clínica pierdes el tiempo.  
  
- ¿Tu estás loca? Antes duermo bajo un puente, a saber que me podría pasar bajo el mismo techo q tú, podrías enredarme poniéndome ojitos de mujer desesperada.  
  
Con esos ojazos oscuros que tienes que no podría resistir....  
  
- POR FA-VOR. Deja de soñar, Realmente tienes que tener serrín en lugar de cerebro, si es que tienes algo dentro de tu cabezota claro. ¿Cómo haces para meter tanto la pata y ser tan idiota?. Tendría q estar borracha para ponerte un solo dedo encima. Borracha e idiota perdida.  
  
Un dedo o todos, y pasearlos por ese torso que tanto te gusta lucir...  
  
- ¿Ah , si?  
  
- SI  
  
- ¡Pues me parece estupendo!  
  
- ¡Y a mi!  
  
- ¡¡¡Pues adiós!!!  
  
- ¡Adiós!  
  
......  
  
Menuda estúpida, encima que le estaba haciendo un favor. ¿Quién se cree que es? ?quién iba a querer seguirla? JA, seguirla, si, claro, como si a mi me pudiera interesar seguirla. Antes me rompería también la otra mano o.... ¿por donde he cogido? Vaya, he vuelto a la calle del mercado. Ahora si que hay animación.   
  
Solo a la loca esa se le ocurriría ir tan temprano. Antes éramos casi los únicos que había. Este fue el ultimo puesto que estaba mirando, y creo que ese el adorno del pelo que cogió. Realmente parece muy bonito, tiene buen gusto, como siempre. Aunque ahora q lo veía de cerca parecía caro. Por eso seguramente tuvo q dejarlo. Es una pena, le quedaría muy bien. Quizás podría...., no antes está las cuentas del Akabeko.  
  
.........  
  
Idiota, idiota, idiota. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a decirle esas cosas?? Mujer desesperada la había llamado...¡menudo imbécil! ¿Y eso a él que le importaba? ¿No tenía nada mejor que hacer que meterse en su vida?? No había sido ella quien se había puesto a seguirle a él, aaaah no. Y luego tenía el descaro de decirle a ella mujer desesperada. ¡¡Cretino!!  
  
Mejor daba un rodeo grande antes de volver, si no terminaría pagando el enfado con el pobre doctor que no tenía la culpa de nada. Al final se le iba a echar la mañana encima y apenas había hecho nada útil. Al menos no podía empeorar.  
  
El doctor estaba en la puerta de la clínica. ¿Despidiendo a alguien o esperándola a ella?. Espero que no se haya preocupado. ¿Qué era lo que tenía en las manos?  
  
- ¡Hola Megumi! Que bien que estés aquí  
  
- Buenos días , siento el retraso. ¿ha habido algún problema?  
  
- No, no para nada. Pero Sanosuke acaba de irse,....  
  
¿Ese?, ¿allí?, ¡pero bueno!  
  
- Ah, pues que bien  
  
- ...y me ha dado esto. Dice que es tuyo, ¿qué es?  
  
¿Algo mío?, ¿pero que....?  
  
.........  
  
Megumi desenvolvió rápido pero con cuidado el papel de seda que crujía bajo sus dedos. Al final se puedo ver a unas golondrinas posadas en una rama que tenía unas grandes y hermosas flores rojas  
  
- Es un adorno para el pelo - respondió Megumi sin poder evitar una sonrisa. - No se como supo que...., será tonto, adorablemente tonto.  
  
- ¿Y que hacía sano con tu adorno para el pelo?  
  
Pero Megumi no le respondió e ignoro la sonrisa y el tono de picardía del anciano, ya había entrado en la clínica sin dejar de mirar el regalo y sonriendo. 


End file.
